


Junior

by vanillafluffy



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Baby Names, Family Feels, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a baby on the way, the inevitable question surfaces: What are we going to call it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior

**Author's Note:**

> This 'verse presupposes an existing polyamorous marriage between Beth Johanssen, Chris Beck and Mark Watney, based on the premise that since "The Martian" is set in 2035, polyamory is mainstream and has legal standing.

Wrangling over names begins approximately four minutes after the test shows Beth's second child is going to be a boy. Since there's no telling at this point which of her husbands is the father, both Chris and Mark are pitching ideas. 

Chris leans toward traditional names; he's not about to saddle his son with something trendy like Iroquois or Quonset. He's quite serious about Walter or Albert, and he's absolutely set on the middle name, although he hasn't decided whether to spell it ala Armstrong or Degrasse-Tyson. 

Mark firmly vetoes "Mark Junior" as a possibility. "Are you kidding? One of me is enough!" Beth agrees that it would be a lot for a child to deal with. He's also against anything "spacey"; it's fine that he'll have a big sister named Stella, but his kid isn't going to be any variation of Mars or Ares, and no, _not_ Herman as a tribute to _Hermes_. 

They finally decide to wait until paternity is determined and let the sperm donor decide. Beth will have veto power, but it's easier for two to choose than three. Meanwhile, the ever-growing baby bump is referred to as "our little guy" or "your baby brother". (Stella is delighted by the prospect of a sibling; every evening at bedtime she kisses her mother's abdomen and wishes him good night.) Weeks turn into months--they're all anticipating the new arrival. 

Mark finally confides his choice: Abel. 

"Honey, if we ever have another boy, remind me not to call him Cain," Chris jokes. 

"I like it," Beth says. "It's like an affirmation, capable, competent--like Mark."

"Not spelled the same, though," Chris points out. 

"It means 'breath'," Mark looks serious, for him. "And that's a precious thing."

There's a moment of silence as the three former astronauts contemplate how sacred air is. 

As with Stella's birth, labor goes quickly. This time, though, there are three of them in the delivery room. Chris has a local OB on call, but everything goes smoothly. Mark is overwhelmed; when Chris puts the baby into his arms, he just stares at it, tears on his face. 

All it takes is a drop of cord blood, and the question is answered. 

"You win the coin toss, buddy," Chris says to Mark. "Abel it is. Now, for a middle name, any way you spell it, Neil/Neal is nice."

Mark's eyes never leave his son's face. "No. It's a perfectly good name, but I want something that's more meaningful. Beth and I both agree; his name is Abel Christopher."

 

...


End file.
